


Break Ankles, Get Money!!

by bluestonewings, ZettaSlow



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Basketball AU, Everyone is a baller, Everything is Joshua's fault, Friendship, Gen, It's not the focus though don't worry, Kingom Hearts memes, Light-Hearted, Memes in general, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sports, Team sports, Teamwork, Very minor shipping in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestonewings/pseuds/bluestonewings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaSlow/pseuds/ZettaSlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light Valley High School basketball was not very large in number, but each person on the team loved basketball with strong passion.<br/>The Light Valley High School student council, on the other hand, did not share that same passion. When the basketball team risks being removed, it is up to long-time friends Sora and Riku to build an even stronger team, and win the right to break ankles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Ankles, Get Money!!

**Author's Note:**

> We really hope you enjoy this work! Please take some time to leave us some feedback (like kudos and a comment!) if you liked it! ( ◕‿◕✿)

Light Valley High School. Simple in name, but not so simple in its students. This school gave the best education it could offer, considering the severe lack of funding it suffered from every year. Still, the students were among the best in the area, and enjoyed a variety of extracurriculars, from drama to various academic endeavors. However, due to the limited funding, many clubs were in imminent danger of being cut completely due to lack of interest or success. It all depended on what decisions were made at the beginning of the school year. Typically, it fell to the student council to see which to keep and which to remove. 

* * *

Shiki enjoyed being on the student council. She loved helping people, and this was exactly how she could do it. While it was a lot of fun being on the council, it was also a lot of responsibility. Shiki would sometimes find herself teetering on the edge of having too much work very frequently. She took her classes seriously and the council just as seriously. She devoted her time to learning new ways to help the school. She didn’t mind the work though, she enjoyed having something to do. The beginning of the year meeting she was in, however, was something she didn’t enjoy very much.

“Is everyone here? We have some empty seats,” Joshua Kiryu said. He was their leader; the president of the student council. Shiki had respect for him. She thought her job as the secretary was hard, but she couldn’t even begin to imagine herself as the president.

“Some people are still on vacation; it _is_ only the first week of school,” another member said. Shiki had never seen him before. She guessed that he had been transferred as result of recent redistricting, which had added a whole bunch of kids to Light Valley High School. Since a few of the new students had been on their previous school’s council, they were added to LVHS’s student council to keep it fair.

“They were aware of this meeting,” Joshua paused, then sighed and crossed his arms. “I guess it can’t be helped.” Shiki took this as a sign that the meeting was starting. She knew the basics of what they would be talking about, but sometimes Joshua would randomly drop topics on them. He had done this on more than one occasion, yet each time they were still surprised.

“How did everyone’s summer go?” Rhyme asked, smiling happily. She was new to the council this year, so she didn’t have as much experience. Shiki began to worry how Joshua would react. He was all business, and didn’t appreciate small talk during meetings.

“My summer went amazing; I went to a lot of neat places,” the other new boy said. Shiki smiled nervously, and looked at Joshua to try to judge how badly he would react. Yet, when she looked at him, his face had a casual smile.

“It went quite well, all things considered,” Joshua said. Shiki exhaled quietly. She did not want the first meeting of the year to go badly. Joshua’s smiled changed slightly, and before Shiki could say anything about her own summer, Joshua spoke.

“I think we should remove the basketball program.”

* * *

Riku didn’t mind staying after school. If someone asked him if he wanted to stay after school a year ago, his reply would have been a very annoyed ‘no’. Now, if someone asked him, he would probably do it. There were some fun things to do after school, so Riku found himself staying after quite a few times. His parents didn’t mind him staying; they lived close to the school.

The hallways had a few stragglers, people frantically collecting their stuff and trying to catch up to their friends. Riku would be walking faster, but he already knew that he couldn’t beat Sora to where they decided to study. Riku and Sora had been friends ever since they were kids, and so they always had a bit of competitiveness to everything they did. Today they had decided to meet in Sora’s 5th block classroom. Mr. Kariya, their basketball coach, taught the class, so Sora assumed he would easily get an A in the class, but after only a week, Sora said his grade had already dropped to a B.

Fortunately the hallways weren’t too crowded. He walked in the opposite direction the other students were going. His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he stepped to the side to stop walking and checked his phone.

 

**[From: heart light]**

**heart light: hey**

**heart light: hey riku**

**heart light: come 2 401 instead**

**dark bork: y**

**heart light: kariyas room is being used 4 some nerd meeting**

**heart light: come onnnnnn**

 

Riku sighed in annoyance. He was about to turn around when a thought struck his mind. He wasn’t _that_ far from Mr. Kariya’s room right now, so surely he could check out what ‘nerd meeting’ had commandeered their room. Riku nodded to himself, of course he could do that. He walked to the classroom, whose door was thankfully cracked open, and leaned against the wall next to the door.

“-everyone’s summer go?”

“My summer went amazing; I went to a lot of neat places.”

“It went quite well, all things considered.”

A pause.

“I think we should remove the basketball program.”

_What?_

“Remove? The basketball program?”

“Well, you see, unlike your old school, we can only have a limited amount of clubs running each year. I’ve done a bit of research over the summer, and I have a good idea of which clubs have not been reaching their potential. The ones which don’t have enough members or success will have to get cut.”

“Why basketball though? Don’t you guys have a team?”

Riku could hear Joshua laugh his irritating little snicker before he started speaking. “Well, I’m not so sure I’d call it a basketball _team_ . Last time I checked, they barely even had enough people to do a scrimmage. Besides, most of the other clubs on the list are academic. It wouldn’t do to cut those from a _school_ , would it?”

“I… suppose?”

“Anyways, we’ve been pretty lucky this year. I think we can make do with only cutting one or two. If we take the basketball program off the list, we save on the team costs, travel expenses, and registration fees! Not that we even have a real team, or have traveled anywhere, or have even been in the playoffs before.” That annoying snicker again.

“So, all we all in agreement? I’m happy we can get this sorted out so easily! Secretary, I can have you fill out the forms for Mr. H, right?”

 _No! They’re seriously going along with this?_ Riku stood stock still, silently alternating between disbelief and fury. _No way they can just… disband our basketball team! We have a coach and a team captain and… oh._ How on earth was he going to tell Sora?

The room that Mr. Kariya and Sora were in wasn’t too far from their regular room, so Riku managed to get there quickly. Riku’s face must have looked weird because Sora began to question him right away instead of complaining about him being late.

“Riku? What’s up?” Sora asked. He was sitting at a desk in the classroom, various papers scattered across its surface. Mr. Kariya was on the computer at the teacher’s desk. His eyes didn’t leave the screen, but he did wave in Riku’s direction.

“Um, nothing really,” Riku said, and took a seat next to Sora. He made a _hmm_ noise, but dropped it for now. They studied silently for a whole five minutes until Sora sighed loudly. He poked Riku’s arm until he looked up from his book.

“Riku, how interesting is that textbook? It can’t be thaaaat interesting,” Sora said, as he slouched over his desk. Riku’s face remained blank, and he looked back down at his book. He still had no idea how he was going to break the news to Sora.

Sora remained persistent in bugging Riku. He was like a cat when he got like this; he would flop over what Riku was doing and pretend he was lounging. He would also push things off of Riku’s desk and then look surprised when they fell. Most days Riku found it within him not to retaliate, but today was not one of those days.

“Sora, push my pencil off this desk one more time-” Riku began, but Sora already pushed the pencil off the desk. Riku gave an aggravated sigh, but decided that Sora would only keep bugging him unless he spit it out.

“I don’t know what you’re-”

“The student council wants to end the basketball program,” Riku said bluntly, and Sora’s response was exactly what he expected.

“What?! End it? Why?! What has the basketball program ever done to them!” Sora cried out, then stopped. “Wait! You’re just pulling my leg, aren’t you! You’re not even on the student council.”

“I’m not, that ‘nerd meeting’ was the student council meeting. I overheard the president say it,” Riku said. “Y’know the president right? Joshua? Kiryu?”

“Who doesn’t know him! I can’t believe his nerve,” Sora mumbled. “He got away with it? And no one stopped him? They’re accomplices to murder!”

“You could talk to him,” Mr. Kariya said from the front of the room. “Besides, Sora, your friend Kairi is friends with one of the student council members. You could ask her to put in a word for you guys.”

“That’s true! We can do that!” Sora smiled as he pulled out his phone from his bag to text Kairi. Riku still felt doubtful that anything could be done. As much as Riku hated to admit it, Joshua was a good president. His actions were always within the best interest of the school, but his personality was terrible.

“Yeah, let’s give it a try,” Riku said with less enthusiasm than Sora had. _It could work, try not to be so doubtful_ , Riku scolded himself.

Minutes that turned into an hour passed and Kairi had yet to respond to Sora’s text. Mr. Kariya was ready to go home, so Sora and Riku were forced to leave as well. As they were walking home, Sora was constantly checking his phone, and at one point his phone went off, but it was only a game notification.

“That’s a great deal for medals, but not what I need right now!” Sora shouted at his phone. Riku ignored the few people on the sidewalks around them as the passerbys’ heads turned toward Sora.

“Don’t get mad at your phone,” Riku elbowed him lightly. Sora grumbled something, but the turn for Riku’s house was coming up, so he wished Sora look with getting a text back.

Riku had luckily finished his homework at the school. He was reacting as badly as Sora had in his own way. He skipped his ‘I’m back from school’ snack and couldn't get anything productive done. Riku just hoped Sora was having luck getting through to Kairi.


End file.
